The Blossom Princesses
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: "Cada cinco generaciones nacerá otra hija de la Luna que poseerá el Kekkei Genkai, debes ocuparte de que mis próximas hijas crezcan en un entorno de aceptación y amor." Mamoru había tomado una decisión y sabía que desobedecería a la diosa, pero protegería con su vida a la pequeña si fuera necesario. No la expondría jamás a los crueles actos que significaba ser un Ninja.
1. Purorōgu

**¿Adivinen quién ha vuelto? Yup, yo jaja /._./ Bueno, esta historia remonta casi mis comienzos como escritora, era uno de mis escritos más primitivos e infantiles podría ser, pero la idea siempre me ha gustado mucho, así que tomé nuevamente la iniciativa y he comenzado a reformarla para poder entregarles a ustedes esta parte de mi corazón.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la publicación de esta historia es sin fin de lucro.**

**Sin más que añadir, los dejo disfrutar.**

* * *

**Purorōgu**

(Prólogo)

-Cuéntanos una historia. –Pidió casi en un susurró una pequeña de cabellos castaños. -¡La historia de Tsubaki!

-Está bien. –Susurró, sentada en la cama junto a la niña, qué con sus orbes avellana no la perdía de vista ni un segundo. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza. Alzó la vista y pudo ver los orbes de los niños brillando con la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, todos fijos en ella. –Hace muchos años existía un clan muy poderoso en Kusagakure no Sato, ellos no poseían un kekkei genkai, ni alguna habilidad secreta. Ellos eran unas personas muy listas y habilidosas, podían controlar el chakra mejor que nadie en todas las naciones, poseían enormes corazones y amaban a todos por igual. No eran partidarios de hacer la guerra, pero si sabían que serían capaces de sacrificarse por salvar a aquellos que amaban.

Los niños escuchaban atentamente cada palabra, cerrando sus ojos para imaginar aquel mundo.

-Eran envidiados por otros clanes y a pesar de ser muy listos, habilidosos y amorosos, eso no evitó que fueran atacados aquella noche.

…

_El sonido de las espadas chocando reinaba en la noche. Los gritos y el olor a sangre inundaba la tierra de terror y los cuerpos caían cómo árboles, uno tras otro en aquella horrenda guerra. Mamoru Shizen, líder del clan Shizen estaba al frente de la batalla. Su gente peleaba con gran valentía y sometían al enemigo con fuerza e inteligencia. Tal y como se esperaba de ellos._

_-Mamoru-sama. –Su segundo al mando peleaba espalda con espalda con él. –Tomohisa-san acaba de contactarme. –Acero contra acero, bailaban entre los muertos y los vivos. Batallando por la paz que tanto anhelaban._

_-¿Tomohisa? –La alerta en la voz de su líder era palpable preocupación. -¿Le sucedió algo a mi familia? –Blandió su espada contra el enemigo con furia, solo de pensar que a su señora esposa o a alguno de sus hijos les había ocurrido algo su sangre bullía de ira._

_-De hecho ha sido una buena noticia, mi señor. –Había una nota de alegría en la voz de Shin. –Su señora esposa ha dado a luz. –Y la luna iluminó todo su camino mientras acababa con el último de sus enemigos y se volteaba a ver a Shin. –Es una niña. –Una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Una niña, una pequeña niña. Fruto de su semilla. No podía estar más feliz, a pesar de toda la gente que probablemente había muerto aquella noche, la noticia regocijaba su corazón._

_Sabía que sus hombres podrían ocuparse de los pocos enemigos que quedaban en el campo de batalla, él ahora debía estar junto a su mujer y su hija. Corrió todo el camino de regreso hasta la mansión Shizen y fue directamente hasta la habitación principal que compartía con Nozomi, su señora esposa._

_Podía escuchar un delicado llanto desde afuera, entro precipitadamente al reconocer aquel gimoteo. Tomohisa se volteó a verlo, estaba temeroso, postrado junto a la cama donde Nozomi lloraba desconsoladamente. Su acompañante dio un paso atrás y salió de la habitación para dejarles algo de privacidad a la pareja._

_Mamoru se acercó a su mujer y se sentó junto a ella para abrazarla y consolarla, aún sin saber que era lo que le sucedía. Una vez que Nozomi se hubo calmado lo suficiente la miró detalladamente. Tenía una expresión ida, lastimera y destruida._

_-¿Nozomi? –Comenzó a comprender un poco más, luego de haber calmado a su esposa notó algo muy importante. -¿Dónde está la bebé? –Nozomi sacudió la cabeza desesperadamente y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente._

_-Ella nació muerta, Mamoru. Ella murió dentro de mí. –Chillo desesperada, las lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus mejillas. Estaba pálida, y las ojeras se le marcaban bajo los ojos. Se veía agotada y destrozada. Logró calmarla nuevamente y llamó a Tomohisa para que cuidara de ella. –Encuentra un buen lugar donde descanse, Mamoru. –Le pidió antes de verlo salir, ella sabía que era lo que quería hacer._

_Fue a ver su niña. Era preciosa, __cutis pálido, muy a pesar de encontrarse muerta, su piel era suave y fría al tacto. Sus ojitos se encontraban cerrados y todo su cuerpo acurrucado como un pequeño ovillo. A pesar de ser una recién nacida y tener pocas hebras en su cabeza, se notaban pequeños cabellos blancuzcos como si fueran una leve viruta._

_La tomó en brazos, envuelta en una suave manta y salió de su hogar. Sus hijos lo esperaban en la entrada, al verlos inmediatamente se negó a ser acompañado. Ellos debían estar junto a su madre en un momento así. Él simplemente iría en búsqueda de un bellísimo lugar que mereciera el cuerpo de su pequeña hija no-nata._

_Emprendió el camino, cruzó el campo de batalla vació a estas horas excepto por que se encontraba minado de los cuerpos de los caídos. Caminó y caminó hasta que llegó a un hermoso lugar que no había visto jamás, era un claro en medio del bosque. La luna se cernía sobre el lago, iluminando el islote que crecía en medio, donde podía distinguir un enorme árbol rodeado por arbustos de camelias doradas. Sus ojos viajaban por todo el paisaje a su alrededor, sorprendido por su belleza. Y supo entonces que aquel era el lugar perfecto._

_Miró el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y una angustia inmensa inundó su ser. Y lloró, él lloró a su hija no nacida. Sus silenciosos sollozos llenaron la atmosfera que lo rodeaban y las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. Apretaba los labios con impotencia. Había salvado a su clan, pero no había podido ver a su hija nacer. ¿Sería un castigo de los dioses por haber hecho la guerra? Arrebatarle a su tercer hijo, a su primera niña._

_Se sorprendió cuando escuchó una voz llamándole, una voz femenina y armoniosa. Deliciosa. Se volteó para encontrarse con aquella desconocida que lo espiaba pero no había nadie allí._

_-Shizen Mamoru. –Se volteó hacia el lago y notó por primera vez la niebla que se había formado sobre el mismo, tan densa que apenas podía apreciar las camelias de los arbustos al otro lado. Pero se sorprendió aún más al ver una figura esbelta y delicada en medio del agua. Vestía un kimono blanco con pequeñas lunas plateadas brillando ligeramente. Su piel era rosada y cremosa pero su rostro estaba totalmente oculto bajo una máscara de un pulcro blanco. Sus ojos eran de un verde increíblemente atrayente, lleno de vida. Y su cabeza estaba llena de hilos de plata, su cabello era largo y brillante. La aparición idéntica a un ángel. -¿Sufres la muerte de tu hija?_

_Apretó los puños con impotencia, ¿Se estaba burlando de él? Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer. Insolente. Al entender sus intenciones la dama alzó una mano para detenerlo._

_-Yo puedo devolvértela. –Mencionó y vio en los ojos del hombre cuanto deseaba eso. –Te hemos estado observando, Shizen Mamoru. –Avanzó sobre el agua hasta donde él estaba. –Sabemos que eres un buen hombre. –Mamoru vio como los pies de la mujer no tocaban el suelo al caminar y se espantó al descubrir lo que realmente estaba pasando allí. La risa de la mujer se extendió por todo el valle. La niebla acompañaba a la dama, flotando a su alrededor, indispensablemente. –Entrégamela. –Pidió con voz suave y aterciopelada. Hipnotizado por ella alzó en brazos a su hija y la niebla los cubrió. Dejó de respirar cuando la bruma, densa y pesada sostuvo a su niña y la llevó hasta los brazos de la mujer._

_-Eres una diosa. –Murmuró incrédulo. Ante los ojos desorbitados de Mamoru, la diosa con el bebé en brazos se hundió en el agua hasta desaparecer. -¡NO! –Se acercó corriendo hasta la orilla y se asomó hasta que las vio. La mujer brillaba incluso bajo el agua. Un fuerte viento se levantó y arrasó con las camelias de los arbustos que formaron un tornado a su alrededor, cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras imploraba a los dioses que aquella locura se acabara._

_El viento había cesado, pero él simplemente no podía abrir los ojos. La había perdido, a su niña, y ahora no podía lamentarse. Sabía que los dioses eran seres complejos, jamás dan regalos a los humanos y haberle quitado a su bebé fue lo peor que podrían haberle hecho. Se levantó, derrotado y se volvió hacia el bosque. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo en seco._

_Un llanto inundaba el silencio de la noche. El llanto de un bebé. Se volteó nuevamente, apresurado. La diosa estaba sobre la tierra ahora, la bruma se alzaba como tentáculos a su alrededor, pero lo más sorpresivo era que entre sus brazos había una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados que lloraba y gemía. La mujer alzó los brazos hacia él, llamándolo._

_Temeroso se acercó y vio que aquella beba era su hija. Tenía unos enormes y salvajes ojos esmeralda, su cabello era dorado y no se parecía en nada al suyo o al de Nozomi, pero él sabía que aquella era su pequeña. Viva._

_-¿C-ómo…? –Extendió un mano temeroso de que fuera una mala broma, acarició la mejilla de la beba, que inmediatamente dejó de llorar y lo observó con curiosidad. Exterminando toda duda de su corazón abrazó a su hija, se sentía tibia e hipaba intentando calmar su lloriqueo._

_-Espero que este sea un obsequio suficiente para devolverle la felicidad a tu clan. –La diosa observaba la escena desde el medio del lago, nuevamente. –Su nombre será Tsubaki, en honor a las camelias que se ofrecieron para darle vida._

_-¿Qué se ofrecieron…?_

_-Ella será igual a todos los hombres y mujeres de tu clan. Es hija tuya, después de todo. Pero también es mía. –Su garganta se secó al oír sus palabras. La voz de la mujer no daba lugar a réplicas. –Soy la Diosa de la naturaleza, esposa del Dios de la Luna, y como regalo a mi hija, le otorgaré un poderoso kekkei genkai que le permitirá manipular los elementos. –La mujer sonaba llena de orgullo._

_»Pero debes cuidarla, Mamoru. Debes cuidar a nuestra hija. –Le advirtió la diosa, apuntándolo con uno de sus largos dedos. –Los hombres de la tierra van a temerle, y ansiarán usarla por su poder. Deberás entrenarla, deberá aprender a controlar su poder, o cosas horribles podrían suceder._

_La bruma cubrió por completo el cuerpo de la mujer y desapareció entre las sombras. Mamoru observó el cuerpo de su niña, ahora durmiente, acurrucada contra su pecho. No podía estar más feliz, su corazón se henchía de alegría. Emprendió el camino de regreso y se topó nuevamente con la diosa frente a él. La bruma había desaparecido, al igual que su máscara. La belleza de la mujer era increíble y se imaginó a su beba igual de preciosa._

_-Cada cinco generaciones nacerá otra hija de la Luna que poseerá el Kekkei Genkai, debes ocuparte de que mis próximas hijas crezcan en un entorno de aceptación y amor. Tal y como lo hará Tsubaki. –Los ojos de la diosa brillaron cual fuego. –Deberán ser nombradas en honor a la naturaleza. Júralo. –Al recibir solo silencio por parte de Mamoru su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de furia y se lanzó hacía delante, Mamoru dio un paso atrás, atemorizado por la irá de la diosa. -¡JÚRALO!_

_-¡Lo juro! –Exclamó y antes de que la diosa llegara hasta él, se desvaneció en el aire, justo frente a sus ojos. Confundido por lo acontecido pero feliz al mismo tiempo, caminó y caminó de regreso a su hogar. El sol estaba saliendo cuando por fin llegó._

_Aunque sonara extraño nadie tomó por loco a Mamoru cuando regresó y todos aceptaron a la recién nacida. Pero Mamoru había tomado una decisión y sabía que desobedecería a la diosa, pero protegería con su vida a la pequeña si fuera necesario. No la expondría jamás a los crueles actos que significaba ser un Ninja._

…

-Eso es todo por hoy. –Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la pequeña lámpara de gas que descansaba junto a la puerta y la apagó.

Aún en la penumbra pudo ver el mohín ofendido que hicieron varios de sus pequeños y no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-Pero Ayame-onee-chan. –Protestó un niño de cabellos dorados, cruzando sus brazos sobre las sabanas de la cama. –Debes terminar de contarnos la historia.

-¡Oh vamos, Daichi! –Ayame rió. –Se la saben de memoria.

-Pero nos gusta cuando tú la cuentas, Ayame-onee-chan. –Suplicó en un lastimero susurro, la pequeña de cabellos cortos, castaños claro como la miel espesa. Dejó escapar un suspiro, no podía negarle nada a la pequeña, aquella era su perdición y la niña sabía aprovecharse de ello. Ponía aquella mirada de perrito, hacía berritos y sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas.

-Ahh, está bien. –Volvió a tomar asiento junto a Ami, quién sonrió feliz al saber que seguirían oyendo la historia a pesar de lo tarde que era. –Pero ustedes responderán ante mí, si Kanako se entera. –Ante el rápido asentimiento de todos, no pudo evitar negar divertida con la cabeza. Aquellos niños serían su perdición algún día.

…

_Tsubaki creció fuerte y sana, amada por todos, pero también temida. Mamoru había contado a todos sus súbditos lo que había acontecido aquella noche, y aún que todos juraron lealtad ante la recién nacida, no podían evitar sentirse extraños en su presencia. Era completamente normal, como encontrar una rosa blanca en un arbusto de rosas rojas. Era confuso, sí. Y difícil de aceptar, todavía más._

_Pero principalmente, Tsubaki era tratada como una princesa. Y como Mamoru se había jurado a sí mismo, Tsubaki jamás aprendió el arte Ninja. O eso creía él, hasta que su pequeña princesa, conoció a Tetsuya._

_Y se enamoró._

* * *

**¡¿QUÉ TAL?! ¿Les ha gustado? Me gustaría mucho que me dijeran que les ha parecido esta pequeña introducción a la maravillosa historia -humildad ante todo- que estoy creando. Como habrán notado, hay muchos OC, pero son necesarios para la totalidad de esta historia.**

**La semana que viene publicaré finalmente el primer capítulo. -No sé bien cuando, pero lo haré-.**

**¿Merece algún review? Queda por vuestra cuenta.**

**Saludos, besos y abrazos virtuales.**

**Shanami H**


	2. Akira Ichi

**BUENAS Y SANTAS! Un buen regalo para Navidad? Qué dicen? Jaja**

**Les dejo sin más preámbulo, el primer capítulo de Blossom Princesses ._./**

****Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la publicación de esta historia es sin fin de lucro.****

* * *

**Akira Ichi.**

(Capítulo Uno)

-¿Podemos descansar? -Habló la única mujer del grupo en un suspiro. Habían estado andando desde el alba y el sol de mediodía quemaba sobre su cabeza, incluso a través de los árboles que se cernían sobre ellos. -Hay un pueblo a menos de quinientos metros de aquí.

-Por primera vez concuerdo con el fosforito, no nos detuvimos a desayunar en la última aldea que pasamos, podemos parar en el pueblo, comer algo y descansar. -Concordó su compañero mientras sonreía socarronamente.

-Yo soy quien toma las decisiones aquí. -El líder del equipo tenía una voz severa que acallaba cualquier intento de contradecir sus palabras.

-Se nos están agotando las reservas. -Habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo el cuarto integrante del equipo, un tipo grande y reservado.

Ninguno había detenido su marcha, la aldea y la posibilidad de descansar parecía una mejor idea a cada minuto que pasaban corriendo. Pronto se encontraron en la entrada.

-Karin, consigue un equipamiento médico nuevo. -La aludida asintió con la cabeza. -Juugo, busca un buen lugar donde podamos comer. Y tú Suigetsu, compra la comida para la reserva.

-¿Qué? -Bramó el susodicho. -¿Por qué tengo que ir yo por comida?

-Karin fue en la última aldea en la que paramos, y yo fui en la anterior. -Le respondió su pelianaranjado amigo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Luego de entrar en el pueblo, cada uno había tomado caminos diferentes. Suigetsu iba refunfuñando mientras miraba con desinterés las góndolas repletas de verduras, pescados, frutas y demás comestibles. No había mucha gente en las calles, por lo que podía caminar cómodamente sin chocar con nadie. Alzó la vista al cielo, una inmensa nube negra estaba tapando el sol.

-¿Pero qué… -Una ligera lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre él, se quedó en medio del camino observando como en unos pocos segundos el sol agobiante del medio día había desaparecido.

-Muchacho, vas a enfermarte. -Una mujer le hizo unas señas desde un puesto de flores, había espacio suficiente como para que se refugiase del agua.

-¿Es muy normal que llueva tan de repente? -Preguntó una vez estuvo junto a la anciana de las flores.

-No. -Respondió, estaba acomodando un bello racimo de azucenas. -Pero cuando sucede es porque algún tonto ha hecho enojar a las hijas de la Luna. -La mujer asentía con la cabeza a cada palabra que pronunciaba, dándose la razón todo el tiempo.

-Los pueblerinos son muy supersticiosos. -Susurró para sí mismo, sin esperar que la señora lo escuchara. Cuando se volteó a verla, ella le tendía uno de las azucenas que había estado acomodando. Estaba por negarse pero la mujer lo acalló.

-Si encuentras a la indicada, una flor la hará sonreír y la tormenta se irá. -Y sin más palabras lo echó nuevamente a la lluvia y cerró las puertas de su pequeña tienda. Más molesto que desconcertado continuó su marcha por el mercado, ya había conseguido algunos víveres cuando escuchó varios gritos provenientes del final de la calle.

-¡No creí que fueras capas! -Sin lugar a dudas era la voz de una mujer. «Cuando sucede es porque algún tonto ha hecho enojar a las hijas de la Luna.» Las palabras de la anciana resonaron en su mente mientras se asomaba para ver que sucedía. -¡Eres un… -Un trueno sonó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Al final de la calle había una joven que le gritaba a una pareja, quienes antes de que algo más pasara se encerraron dentro de un puesto abandonado.

-¡Oye! -No sabía con exactitud por que se había acercado a ella, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba allí. «Una flor la hará sonreír.» -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo… -Cuando alzó la mirada, no supo decir si ella estaba llorando, la lluvia corría por su rostro y se perdía bajo su mandíbula. -Sí, no es… nada. -Su voz sonaba más calmada. Se recostó contra la pared, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-Qué cosa rara el clima de aquí… ¿No crees? -Traía puesta una banda de la aldea de la niebla, pero la mirada divertida que puso cuando lo volvió a mirar le dijo que para ella no era cosa extraña.

-No eres de por aquí. -Afirmó soltando una risilla. La intensa lluvia se convirtió en una simple llovizna a su alrededor.

-No deberías ponerte mal por idiotas como ese. -Cambio las bolsas que traía de una mano a la otra y con la que le quedó libre se apoyó contra la pared junto a ella. -Aún que no sé qué fue lo que te hizo, sigue siendo un idiota por hacerte enojar así. -Al no obtener una respuesta bajo la vista y se encontró con sus grandes orbes verdes observándolo con curiosidad.

-¡YURI! -El grito de una niña hizo que ella cortara el trance de miradas que se había formado. Se separó de la pared al tiempo que una pequeña de castaños cabellos llegaba hasta donde ellos estaban. -¿Estás bien? Comenzó a llover de pronto y temí que… -No terminó la frase y se quedó mirando a Suigetsu con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mejor será que nos vayamos a casa, Kasumi. -Se volvió para mirarlo, pero antes de que pudiera emitir una sola palabra la niña volvió a hablar.

-Tu novia te está buscando. -Sin lugar a dudas se dirigía a Suigetsu, quien la miró anonado.

-¿Mi qué…?

-Tu novia. -Dijo más despacio. –Una chica alta, cabello rojo y anteojos. Fue por todos los puestos preguntando por un chico con cara de idiota y dientes de tiburón. -Una sonrisa socarrona surcó los labios de la castaña. -Sin lugar a dudas eres tú.

-Ella no es mi… -Soltó un suspiró. -Olvídalo. -El simple hecho de pensar en eso como una posibilidad le daba escalofríos. -Debo seguir con mis compras. -Le tendió a la chica de ojos verdes la azucena que la señora de la tienda le había dado, era eso o que Karin creyera que se la había comprado para ella. -Ten, eres más bonita cuando sonríes. -Le guiñó un ojo y se fue de allí luego de que tomara la flor. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba cuando por fin Karin lo encontró haciendo la última compra. Cuando salió de la tienda el brillo del sol le dio justo en los ojos. «Y la tormenta se irá.» Negó con la cabeza ante aquellas ocurrencias.

-¿No te parece extraño? -Le preguntó a su compañera mientras buscaban a Juugo para poder almorzar.

-¿El qué? -Su acostumbrado mal humor estaba presente, pero él no podía quitarse de la mente los ojos de aquella chica. «Su nombre era Yuri.»

-Cuando llegamos el sol nos asaba el cerebro, luego la lluvia nos caló hasta los huesos y ahora el calor parece que rajará la tierra. -La miró de soslayo. -Y todo en media hora.

-Siempre piensas en tonterías. -Le dio un zape en la cabeza. La oía gruñir a su lado, pero estaba de un muy buen humor. -¿Qué te pasa? -Le preguntó cuándo él no siguió con aquella disputa.

-Conocí a la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto. -Sonrió al recordar la manera en que el agua goteaba de sus cabellos cortos. Ya habían dado con Juugo, y Sasuke se les unió al poco tiempo. Estaban sentados en una mesa cuadrada en una pequeña posada de bajo perfil.

-¿La más hermosa? -Le preguntó su pelianaranjado amigo luego de que habían ordenado su almuerzo.

-Sí hermano, la más hermosa. -Karin, en su lugar parecía echar humo por los oídos de solo escucharlo hablar de esa perfecta chica. -Su cabello era lila como… -Pensó unos segundos. -Como las azucenas, sí. Y sus ojos tan verdes y tan brillantes como una gema.

-Pff, seguro se te metió agua en el cerebro y te la has imaginado. -Karin se cruzó de brazos con molestia y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla desviando la mirada de la mesa.

-Estás celosa porque ella es diez veces más bonita que tú. -Cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y bufó. -Todo iba bien hasta que llego una niña diciendo que "mi novia" me estaba buscando. -La expresión del rostro de Karin al comprender que se refería a ella le hizo soltar una carcajada.

-¡Ya quisieras que yo fuera tu novia, idiota! -Aquello le apremió otro zape.

-Culpa a la mocosa, yo no fui quien lo dijo. -Se sobaba la zona afectada cuando una bonita moza llegó con sus platos. -Además, preferiría ser novio de una morsa elefante. Estoy seguro de que tiene un trasero más pequeño que el tuyo. -Comenzó a reírse e incluso Juugo intentaba disimular su risa mientras comía. Pero Sasuke la interrumpió antes de que empezara a gritar.

-Cállense. No quiero escucharlos. -Sumidos en un nuevo silencio, terminaron su almuerzo, pagaron y se disponían a marcharse del lugar cuando la misma moza que los había atendido los detuvo en el camino.

-Disculpen las molestias, pero debido a la lluvia los caminos se han inundado y para que el agua no entrara en la aldea han cerrado la puerta de entrada. -Habló luego de una corta reverencia. -Podemos ofrecerles una habitación para cuatro a un muy buen precio. -Les sonrió agraciadamente.

-No necesitamos una habitación. -Contestó el Uchiha, y antes de que la moza procesara sus palabras ya se había marchado por la puerta.

El camino de regreso a la entrada estaba vacío, sin contar con cuatro figuras que se distinguían a lo lejos, tres de ellas parecían estar manteniendo una charla un poco animada, mientras que el cuarto individuo permanecía recargado contra la pared más cercana. Su cuerpo era delgado y pequeño, como el de un adolescente. Al ir acortando la distancia, Suigetsu reconoció de quien se trataba y miró de soslayo a su compañera de equipo.

-Oye, Karin. -Al captar su atención, señaló hacia adelante, donde la niña se encontraba reposando en la pared. -Esa es la mocosa que dijo que eras mi novia. -Soltó una risilla al ver como su expresión se transformaba.

-¿Entonces donde está tu ángel caído del cielo, eh? -Preguntó con mofa y una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en el rostro.

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de encontrar. -Murmuró el susodicho recorriendo con la mirada el lugar, y sin previo aviso de la cuadra de adelante salió corriendo una figura alta y delgada que siguió carrera hasta la puerta, balanceando entre sus brazos dos bolsas. -¡Es ella! -Chilló de alegría al reconocer su lilaceo cabello.

-Vaya, Suigetsu decía la verdad. -Murmuró el enorme de mata anaranjada con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Ya se encontraban mucho más cerca de la puerta pudieron ver mejor a las personas que allí se encontraban. A la primera que avistaron fue a la niña que luego de que había atrapado en el aire una de las bolsas que la pelilila le había lanzado se quedó separada de la pared, vestía unos shorts a medio muslo negros, una camiseta igual de oscura con una insignia en el pecho de un contrastante blanco, parecían ser un círculo tachado por una línea vertical y tres horizontales. Una chaqueta de mangas cortas cerraba el conjunto. El abdomen que quedaba a la vista se veía completamente vendado y de su cintura colgaba un protector ninja de la aldea de la niebla. Sus cabellos eran voluminosos y se veían bastante rebeldes, de un adorable color chocolate al igual que sus ojos.

La otra fémina vestía de tonos más azules, unas largas calzas azul oscuro se ocultaban bajo sus botas ninjas grises, llevaba una camiseta de red debajo de una pequeña musculosa gris con la misma insignia blanca, un falda abierta de color azul eléctrico y al igual que la niña llevaba un protector ninja de la aldea de la lluvia en su cabeza a modo de bincha.

Los demás tenían pinta de ser campesinos de la zona e incluso pueblerinos que se encargaban de cuidar la entraba una vez que estaba cerrada.

-Disculpe, buen hombre. -La pelilila se acercó al grupo de hombres que no había dejado de charlar en todo ese rato, los tres se voltearon a verla. -Me preguntaba si no podrían abrir las puertas… Verán, mi hermana y yo necesitamos… -Antes de que pudiera continuar, el hombre de la derecha, con una prominente barba y ojos muy pequeños la interrumpió:

-De ningún modo, las lluvias han inundado todo y es sumamente peligroso que abandonen la aldea a estas horas.

-No será para nada peligroso, conozco estas tierras como la palma de mi mano, no va a pasarnos nada. -Aseguró riendo la muchacha. -Ahora si son tan amables, nos gustaría marcharnos cuanto antes.

-Hemos dicho que no. -Sentenció otro de ellos, de baja estatura y panzón.

-Será mejor que vayan a buscar un lugar donde hospedarse porque, hoy no podrán salir de aquí.

La joven bufó con fastidió mientras se volteaba con una cara de pocos amigos, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

-¡Estafadores! -Bramó la pequeña también volteándose. -Mira Yuri, es tu enamorado y su novia. -Una juguetona sonrisa bailó en sus labios.

-¡Yo no soy su novia mocosa! -Karin sin lugar a dudas no tenía ni un ápice de simpatía con los niños.

-Todos somos capaces de juzgar a diestra y siniestra, pero no a todos nos gusta aceptar la verdad.

-¡Kasumi! -Murmuró indignada su hermana mayor. -Lamento el malentendido. -Dirigió su disculpa a todo el grupo, y notó enseguida la extraña mirada de sorpresa que le mandaba el pelinegro, quien por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en el enorme parecido que tenían aquella chica y su ex compañera de equipo. Quizá fuera solo alguna rama de la familia, las insignias de clan no eran muy parecidas.

-Eh, eh, Sasuke. -Masculló Suigetsu poniéndose frente a él. -Deja de mirar así a mi chica.

-Vaya, solo te ha dado una flor y ya eres su chica. -Ambas muchachas soltaron una risilla. –Mejor vámonos Yuri, ya quiero llegar a casa.

-Sí, será mejor que nos demos prisa. -Volviendo a cargar el peso de las bolsas pasaron junto a ellos luego de un sutil asentimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida.

-¡Oye, espera! -Suigetsu las alcanzó antes de que hubieran llegado a más de media cuadra seguido por sus compañeros. -¿Acaso conocen otra forma de salir de aquí? Porque, casualmente, es lo que estamos necesitando. -Se rascó la nuca algo cohibido.

-Oh, claro. -Yuri le dirigió una sonrisa y les hizo una seña a los demás para que los siguieran. -Pueden seguirnos, no es una salida, pero es la mejor forma de salir de aquí cuando la entrada está cerrada. -Siguieron su recorrido corriendo, tras haberse excusado de que debían hacerlo de la manera más rápida posible para no ser vistos. Al llegar al final de un callejón y ver que ya nadie pasaba por allí se dispusieron a poner manos a la obra. -Los aldeanos aprovechan estas… "lluvias repentinas" para ganar más dinero en sus tabernas y posadas. Cierran las salidas y obligan a los viajeros a pasar la noche aquí. Por suerte para nosotros, no vigilan las calles para ver si alguno se les escapa. -Soltó una risilla, mientras explicaba, su pequeña hermana guardaba los víveres que habían comprado dentro de sus mochilas de viaje. -¿Estás lista? -Ambas tomaron las mochilas. La pequeña fue la primera en saltar de una pared a otra hasta llegar a la altura de la gran muralla que rodeaba toda la aldea, una vez arriba se dejó caer para el exterior. -Los veré del otro lado. -Imitó a su hermana y saltó hasta alcanzar la muralla y perderse del otro lado.

Una vez que todos estuvieron ya fuera de la aldea, tomaron un mismo camino saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, porque según las expertas de la zona: -Con estás lluvias el terreno es muy propenso a formar ciénagas y pequeños pantanos, por lo que para evitarlos es mejor ir por la altura con cuidado de no resbalar. -Luego de soltar otra risilla tan característica de ella, se ofreció a guiarlos hasta que dieran con el camino nuevamente.

-Bien, aquí debemos separarnos. -Habían bajado a la tierra. -La lluvia no llego hasta aquí por lo que se puede ver, si siguen ese camino se encontrarán en la frontera antes del anochecer.

-De nuevo gracias por guiarnos, eres muy amable. -«Debe ser de familia.» Pensó Sasuke, mientras oía a Suigetsu hablar con la pelilila, el parecido era sorprendente. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y ponerse en marcha.

-No hay de qué. -Yuri y Kasumi habían llevado la delantera en todo el camino, y algo había estado carcomiendo su mente todo el recorrido. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -Se dirigió a Suigetsu, algo cohibida. -Con todo el malentendido de antes yo… No me quedó claro si… ¿Ella es tu novia? -Preguntó sin dar más vueltas, Karin, que había estado tomando agua de sus reservas, comenzó a toser intentando sacar el agua de sus pulmones que se había desviado al oír la pregunta.

-Qué va, claro que no. -Rió, contagiando un poco también a Yuri.

-En ese caso… -Se mordió el labio inferior con algo de duda. -La próxima vez que nos veamos, me debes una cita. -Dejó escapar aquella risilla y antes de que pudiera responder había seguido por el otro camino junto con su hermana.

-Andando. -Bramó el Uchiha. -Hay que llegar a la frontera y encontrar un lugar seguro donde acampar antes de que anochezca.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? Merece un review? Al menos como regalo de Navidad para mí Sería algo hermoso! Y realmente tengo muchas ganas de saber si les gusta o si no!**

**Les saludo atentamente desde mi nueva oficina, ya que en lo que va de la última semana renuncie a mi antiguo trabajo y estoy comenzando a acomodarme y acostumbrarme al nuevo. El cual estoy comenzando a amar, ya que me deja algo de tiempo libre para escribir y subir mis capítulos **

**Saludos, besos y abrazos virtuales!**

**Shanami H**


	3. Akira Ni

****Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la publicación de esta historia es sin fin de lucro.****

****Sin más, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. Al final les dejaré algún comentario extra!****

****¡A LEER!****

* * *

**Akira Ni.**

(Capítulo Dos)

Cuando el sol se puso pudieron ver con sus propios ojos la imponente muralla que rodeaba la aldea de la hoja, a unos trecientos metros frente a ellos.

-Esto es asombroso. -Susurró para sí mismo. -¿Qué se siente volver a tu hogar, Sasuke? -Volteó la cabeza para ver a su líder observar la aldea con cierto anhelo en los ojos.

-Se siente igual que abandonarla. -El resto de camino hasta las puertas lo hicieron caminando, el cielo se había tornado negro cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, los guardias al verlos tomaron posiciones defensivas con las armas en mano. Suigetsu sonrió con arrogancia mientras se dirigía a ellos: -¿Creen que si fuéramos a atacar la aldea nos presentaríamos en la puerta? -Dejó escapar una seca carcajada que termino de hacer tenso el ambiente.

-¿Entonces que es lo que unos criminales como ustedes quieren aquí?

-Ser escoltados ante el Hokage, tengo algunas cosas para comunicarle.

Luego de dejar todas sus pertenencias, incluidas sus armas, fueron llevados hasta el magnífico edificio rojo para ser presentados ante el Godaime. Hubiera creído que le harían jurar en cinco idiomas diferentes que sus intenciones eran buenas antes de llevarlo ante su gobernante, pero gracias a Dios no había tenido que hacer tal estupidez. Ya iban por los pasillos internos cuando se toparon con una mujer joven de cortos cabellos negros enfundada en un kimono gris azul, llevaba varias carpetas en brazos, que fueron a parar al suelo cuando los vio.

-Sasuke Uchiha. -Susurró ella aún sin apartar sus ojos negros de él.

-Shizune-sama. -Uno de los ninjas que les servían de escolta hizo una leve reverencia y levantó las carpetas tiradas.

-Gracias Kinomoto-san. -En sus ojos había desconfianza. -¿Se puede saber que hacen estos hombres aquí?

-Pidieron audiencia con Lady Tsunade. El Uchiha dice que tiene información importante para ella. -Kinomoto respondió a su pregunta acompañada de otra reverencia, aquello parecía incomodar un poco a la tal Shizune.

-Yo los llevaré. Pueden irse nuevamente a sus puestos. -Shizune espero hasta que la escolta desapareciera para dirigirse directamente a ellos. -Si este es otro de tus trucos Uchiha, no te permitiré que te acerques a mi maestra. -Se volteó en un remolino de telas gris azul. -Síganme.

Las puertas dobles del despacho privado del Hokage se encontraban cerradas frente a ellos. Dos golpes con el nudillo contra la madera resonaron en el desierto pasillo, al igual que la respuesta que obtuvieron del interior. Los ojos miel de la mujer que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio no mostraron signos de asombro o sorpresa al verlos entrar en su despacho.

-Cuando me avisaron de que Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la aldea y deseaba verme, creí que era una broma, pero por alguna razón no me extraña verte aquí. -Desinteresadamente se corrió un cabello del rostro. -¿A qué has venido?

-Tengo información para ti, pero quiero algo a cambio.

-¿Intentas extorsionarnos? -Bramó la morocha, había permanecido junto a ellos aún después de haber cerrado la puerta, Tsunade la detuvo con una mirada.

-Adelante, oiré tus exigencias. -Entrecruzó los dedos debajo de la barbilla con ambos codos apoyados sobre el escritorio.

-Quiero regresar. –Tsunade comenzó a reír ante tamaña respuesta, el Uchiha frunció el ceño.

-¿Tienes alguna especificación para esto? –Preguntó deteniendo su ataque de risa, pero aún así se veía un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. -¿Prefieres regresar a los barrios Uchiha? ¿A tu antiguo apartamento? –Una sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios rojizos. -¿O tú y tus… -lanzó una mirada al equipo- amigos, preferirían compartir una habitación en las cárceles de Konoha?

.

Una nueva mañana daba comienzo en la hermosa Konoha y para mucho de sus aldeanos daba comienzo una nueva semana de trabajo. Los negocios abrían al público después del fin de semana y la aldea volvía a tener su movimiento habitual.

Para todos excepto para él.

Se desperezó lentamente aún tapado hasta la cintura por las sábanas, una buena ducha le quitaría el sueño del cuerpo y podría por fin despertar. Se salió de la cama de un salto y el frío del suelo heló sus pies, encapotado con una abrigada bata encendió la cafetera y marchó hacia el baño.

-¡Buenos días Konoha! -Su radio despertador se había encendido con la alarma. -Son las siete de la mañana, el otoño llega a su fin y pronto se nos caerá encima el nevado invierno. ¡Ya se pueden sentir las bajas temperaturas!

El vapor se escapaba por alguna hendija, pero aún así el baño estaba lleno. Al salir se secó su cabello con una toalla y se la colgó de los hombros, se sirvió una gran taza de café antes de ir a vestirse. Se subió los pantalones, se calzó sus sandalias ninja, se puso una camiseta negra y se hecho en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar.

-Gracias a Dios que Tsunade decretó la ley del franco post-misión. -Dejó escapar una carcajada mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá. -¿Y qué haré ahora? -Paseó la vista por el lugar, quizá sería bueno darle un poco de orden, sin pensarlo dos veces puso manos a la obra. Barrer un poco, quitar el polvo de los muebles, guardar la ropa que estaba tirada, lavar la taza del café. Quince minutos después estaba otra vez echado en el sofá. Miró el radio despertador que marcaba la hora, 7:25 a.m., suspiró.

Unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaron del letargo en el que comenzaba a hundirse. De un salto estaba ya en la entrada, decidido a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió sola dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Ahora se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina con una gran compresa fría sobre la frente, para prevenir el crecimiento de un chichón y frente a él caminaba de un lado para otro su amigo Kiba Inuzuka.

-Amigo no vas a creerme a quien ví anoche salir de la torre del Hokage. -Había empezado a parlotear después de que su nariz había dejado de sangrar por el golpe de la puerta. -Yo tampoco me lo creí en el momento, pero esta mañana oí a dos hombres hablando. -Se quedó quieto mirándolo. -¿No vas a preguntarme a quien ví?

Suspiró con pesadez. -¿A quién viste, Kiba?

-Agárrate de tu silla, Naruto. -Hizo una pausa innecesariamente larga antes de contestar. -Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué?! -Se paró tan deprisa de su asiento que sintió un repentino mareo por el golpe y tuvo que volver a sentarse. -Debes estar bromeando.

-Esta mañana fui a hablar con Shikamaru sobre nuestra última misión y en el camino me cruce con dos de los guardias de turno que custodian la entrada, que estuvieron anoche en sus puestos. -Se froto las manos de pura emoción. -¡Uno de ellos acompaño especialmente a Sasuke y a su equipo hasta la torre del Hokage!

-Sasuke y su equipo. -Repitió con pesar.

-Si, Naruto, Sasuke y su equipo están aquí. -Se sentó en la otra silla libre. -Se que no es lindo escuchar que tu compañero de equipo tiene un nuevo equipo, pero… -Dejó la frase en el aire. -No es realmente su equipo, él está al mando de ellos. Es distinto que como contigo y con… Sakura. -Calló de inmediato al darse cuenta que tan lejos había llegado. Se aclaró la garganta, ambos permanecieron en un pesado silencio. Naruto miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en la habitación.

-Si no me hubiera marchado, Sakura aún estaría aquí con nosotros y ella si podría alegrarse de está noticia. -Su rostro reflejaba dolor y tristeza.

-Oye, Sakura está en un buen lugar. Fue su decisión marcharse y deberías respetarla. -Tomó una manzana de una cesta de frutas semivacía. -¿No te alegras de que Sasuke haya regresado?

-Si, Kiba, si me alegra. Pero sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre lo que pasó con Sakura-chan. -Se quitó la compresa de la cabeza y la lanzó sobre la mesa. -Si está en un buen lugar… ¿Por qué Tsunade no quiere decirnos dónde está con exactitud? ¿Por qué no podemos ir a visitarla? ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que decidió irse? Hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo. -Desvió la mirada de Kiba hacia la ventana. -Andando, quiero ver a ese idiota de mi mejor amigo. -Sonrió un poco. -Supongo que sabes donde está.

-Mm, realmente no. -Soltó una carcajada. -Pero podemos averiguarlo.

.

‒Debo admitir que no me esperaba esta bienvenida, Sasuke. –Comentó Suigetsu. –Realmente se lucieron. –Su risa retumbó por las paredes de piedra que los rodeaban.

‒Cierra la boca, Suigetsu. ¡Esto no es divertido! –La voz de Karin se amplificó millones de veces por los pasillos.

‒Serás una amargada toda tu vida si no le encuentras el lado positivo a las cosas. –Se burló el muchacho con dientes de tiburón, todo estaba a oscuras.

‒¡A mí qué rayos me importa lo que tú… -Se interrumpió. –Sasuke. –Lo llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. –Alguien está viniendo.

Casi podía jurar que distinguía el sharingan del Uchiha en aquella espesa negrura donde habían ido a parar después de su charla con la Hokage. No había sido una charla muy extensa, a decir verdad, pero la Godaime había dicho que pensaría en la propuesta, y mientras tanto, ellos obviamente esperarían en las comodidades de la cárcel de Konoha. Que hospitalario de su parte.

En la penumbra se distinguían las sombras que formaba la luz de la antorcha en la pared, mientras se oían los pasos retumbar en el pasillo. El resplandor del fuego era tal que cuando por fin lo tuvieron enfrente, debieron cerrar sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad hasta recuperar la visibilidad y poder ver dos pared de botas ninjas del otro lado de la reja que los recluía.

‒Eh, Uchiha. –Dijo uno de ellos, no pudieron reconocer de quien se trataba, pues el resplandor de la antorcha les ocultaba los rostros. –¡Sigues teniendo la misma cara de afeminado! –Varías carcajadas retumbaron, incluidas las de Suigetsu que intentaba disimularlas con una ahogada tos.

‒Te tomaste tu tiempo en aparecer, Naruto. –Murmuró el Uchiha. –Creí que en esta aldea eran más cotillas. –Una carcajada alegre escapó de uno de los recién llegados. Se escuchó el ruido de una llave en la cerradura y el chirrido de la reja al abrirse.

‒Bueno, me tomé el atrevimiento de conseguir primero tu libertad. –Sasuke se levantó despacio y sin apuro, salió al pasillo ante la atenta mirada de los cinco. El camino hacia el exterior les resultó mucho más corto que cuando llegaron, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor de medio día.

Una vez fuera, el sol les permitió observar con mayor detalle a sus salvadores, uno de ellos era rubio y de tez bronceada, sus ojos eran como dos pedazos de cielo. El otro, a quien reconocieron como el muchacho suicida que había hecho aquel comentario sobre Sasuke en un principio, tenía también una tez bronceada y unos alborotados cabellos chocolate.

El rubio estiró una mano hacia Sasuke, en el momento en que pisaron la tierra y para sorpresa de Taka, el Uchiha se la estrechó un segundo antes de que el ojiazul tirara de él hasta darle un abrazo.

‒Resultaste todo un llorón, Naruto. –Se carcajeó el castaño al tiempo que palmeaba la espalda del mismo.

‒Es qué… -Naruto se separó y suspiró. –Me esforcé tanto para hacer que regresara, y el cabrón lo hizo por su cuenta. –Sonrió con alegría a pesar de sus palabras y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al Uchiha. –Ahora solo hay que traer a Sakura-chan de regreso y todo volverá a ser como siempre. –Ante la mención de su compañera de equipo, el Uchiha frunció el ceño sin comprender las palabras del rubio, ¿Traerla de regreso?

‒Es una larga historia, Sasuke. –Comentó el castaño mirando al frente. –Sería mejor ir por algo de comer primero, antes de tocar el tema de Sakura. –Desvió la mirada hacia los dos integrantes del ex equipo siete. –Ya sabes lo llorón que es Naruto, al menos esperemos a que tenga el estómago lleno. –Se rió.

.

‒Entonces… ¿Quién es la tal Sakumo? –Como respuesta, recibió tres miradas, dos de ellas si hubieran podido matarlo, lo habrían hecho, y aquella que si podía, simplemente le observó con molestia.

‒¡Es Sakura, idiota! –Gruñó el rubio. –Ella es mi compañera de equipo. –Sonrió con arrogancia, algo muy extraño en él. –Junto con ese Teme que tienes por líder.

‒Hn, no has cambiado nada, Dobe.

‒Pues, me he hecho más fuerte, Teme. ¡Cuando quieras te lo demuestro! –Se paró apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y apuntó al Uchiha con su dedo. –¡Te daré la paliza de tu vida! –Y se largó a reír.

‒Si van a comenzar a pelear, mejor salgan del restaurante. No quiero que pase como aquella vez en la terraza del hospital. –Dijo una voz pasiva que entraba en esos momentos por la puerta del local.

‒¡Kakashi-sensei! –El rubio sonreía con alegría al recién llegado. –¡Mire quien ha regresado! –Como si no fuera suficientemente notorio, apuntaba con ambas manos a Sasuke.

‒Estás colmando mi paciencia, Naruto. –Comentó el Uchiha apretándose el puente de la nariz. –Y según pude entender, Sakura no está aquí para intervenir por ti y salvarte el pellejo.

Al oírlo hablar, el aura de felicidad de Naruto fue decayendo en picada, se sentó de sopetón en su asiento y bajó la cabeza.

‒No deberías hablarle así de Sakura, Sasuke. Él aún se culpa por no haber regresado antes. –Hatake tomó asiento en la mesa, junto a Kiba y Taka. –Aun que claramente, ella se habría marchado de todos modos.

‒No estoy comprendiendo bien los hechos. –Comentó la colorada del equipo Taka, realmente quería saber quién era esa mujer de la que todos hablaban, no soportaba que ella fuera el centro de atención. ¿Qué tal si ella era la razón por la que Sasuke había regresado? Pero no podía ser, él no había preguntado por ella. O quizás, si lo había hecho pero ella no había estado del todo atenta a él. Su cabeza era un océano de preguntas sin respuestas sobre la identidad de aquella mujer, y solo tenía una respuesta. Sakura había sido una persona importe en la infancia de Sasuke, había compartido mucho más de lo que ella había compartido con él jamás. Y la odiaba por ello.

‒Oh, ustedes deben ser Taka. –Comentó el enmascarado. –Es un gusto, yo soy Kakashi. Fui el sensei de Sasuke desde que se graduó de la academia. –El hombre sonrió bajo la máscara y su único ojo visible se curvo.

‒¿U-usted fue su sensei? ¿Usted es el ninja copia? –Murmuró sorprendido, Suigetsu. No podía dejar de observar a aquel hombre y a Sasuke, ahora entendía ciertas cosas. El peliplata, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y mirar otra vez a la pelirroja.

‒No creo que Naruto pueda responder a tus preguntas ahora. –Le sonrió. –Pero haré todo lo que pueda para esclarecer sus dudas. –Se frotó la barbilla enmascarada con una de sus manos, como si estuviera pensando por donde comenzar. –Mm, cuando Sasuke se marchó de la aldea ella sufrió mucho. Naruto también lo sufrió, pero él es un hombre y ciertamente… no estaba enamorado de ti. –Sonrió a su exalumno, por su parte Sasuke desvió la mirada. –Al poco tiempo, Naruto decidió que debía hacerse más fuerte para poder traer a Sasuke de regreso y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Sakura la noche en que te fuiste. Y también se marchó.

»Sakura sabía que Naruto regresaría pronto, pero la espera se le hizo eterna. Y para cuando Naruto regresó, ella se había marchado también de la aldea.

‒Y la única persona que realmente sabe dónde está y qué está haciendo, es su maestra. –Acotó Naruto, tomando su plato de comida de la mesa y comenzando a comer, había recuperado un poco de color en su rostro, pero no había ni rastro de aquella chillona felicidad de hacía un rato.

‒¿Y por qué no han ido con su maestra para preguntarle por ella? Podríamos amenazarla, cuentan conmigo. –Suigetsu les guiñó un ojo. Kiba y Naruto se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a reír sin parar. Los demás los observaron sin comprender, y por su parte, Kakashi sonrió divertido.

‒Bueno, si quieres ir a amenazar a la Hokage, nadie va a detenerte, muchacho. –Taka, e incluso Sasuke, se volvieron para observar al ninja copia con cierta sorpresa.

‒¿Tsunade fue maestra de Sakura? –La voz de Sasuke sorprendió a todos, nadie esperaba que él se metiera en la conversación siquiera.

‒¿Curioso no es cierto? –Murmuró Kakashi, sacando de su bolsillo trasero su fiel libro. –Los primeros y únicos alumnos que he tenido, y los tres legendarios Sannin se interesan en ellos. –Suspiró. –Espero no volver a tener a ningún niño bajo mi tutela, no quiero imaginar hasta donde llegaríamos esta vez.

‒¡Pero que dice, Kakashi-sensei! –Bramó Naruto. –Si nos la pasábamos de maravilla. –Se rió con alegría, poco a poco su buen humor iba regresando.

La noche siguió su curso, tranquila y llena de viejas anécdotas de los tiempos en los que aún eran un equipo. Unas horas después, Kiba se retiró y solo quedaron en la mesa los integrantes de Taka y el quebrado equipo siete.

‒«Sé que si alguna vez volvemos a ver a Sakura, ella regresará con nosotros». Pensó Naruto esa noche para sí mismo, acostado en su camastro observando la luna desde su pequeña ventana.

* * *

**¡AQUI ESTAMOS! ¿Y ustedes como lo veían? ¿Blanco y dorado, o azul y negro? JAJAJA Okay ya, hablemos de cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo de que deben odiarme aunque sea un poquito por haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Lo sé, me lo merezco. Sobre todo después de que han sido tan lindos y me han dejado muchos reviews. Pero es que he estado con la cabeza en otro lado ciertamente y pues, simplemente se me paso. ¡No me maten, que tengo más capítulos terminados para ustedes!**

**¡Así es! Tengo hechos hasta el capítulo cinco, y aquí solo vamos con el dos, pero ya verán que las sorpresas no se acabarán tan rápido y espero poder atraparlos en esta trama un largo tiempo. Hasta que termine, al menos jaja.**

**En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo que les prometí, y sean felices y coman perdices!**

**Mata ne!**

**Shanami H.**


End file.
